Murasaki Kuchou
is shy, introverted and has no friends. Kuchou has her head full of thoughts and don't trust in anybody for help her with her problem. Once she fainted, she have to face her demons and finally try to move on. She become a member of the White Butterfly, along with Hamasaki Haruka and Akatsuki Shoutaro. Her weapon is a gun called . Bio History First contact with White Butterfly Kuchou grow alone, his parents die and she not has any sibling as well as don't trust in anyone to help her with her problems. Her grades are bad, she thinks that she is ugly and also is very discouraged. One day, she was back to her home she faints and goes into her mind. Inside of her mind, Kuchou finds out a boy making some white butterflies explode in the air. She asks what he was doing and he says that a Purifier not will get him so easy and begins to attack her. After she gets a lot of punchs and kicks from the boy, she saw a girl and a boy that use a hand fan and sword to attack the bad guy, the girl tell to the boy attack while she takes care of the victim. The boy agree and then attack, the girl introduce herself as Hamasaki Haruka and says that all will be okay, and heal Kuchou. Kuchou asks what is happening and Haruka says that she and her partner, Akatsuki Shoutaro, are members of a group called "White Butterfly" and need to help the peoples with problems, Kuchou asks who is the bad guy and Haruka says it's a member of a evil team but she don't need to worry about it and then she says to Kuchou wait here because she needs to do somethings and comes to attack with her partner. Appearance Kuchou is high, has fair skin and small asiatic eyes. Her hair reaches her mid-back and is loose. Her bangs are straight and her hair is black to match with her purple eyes. She is usually wearing a red flannel shirt over a white sleeveless shirt with a neckline. She also wears a dark blue jeans and brown boots. For the accessories, she wears a silver necklace with a star-shaped pendant and two golden bracelets. Personality Kuchou is antisocial, introverted, shy and has problems with communication. Kuchou not is smart, is called of "Nerd" and learned to not cares about the others opinion. She has problems to sleep at night and pass half of her day sleeping, she dislikes of going out from her house and has a traumatic experience with dead ends. After meet with Shoutaro and Haruka, she become a bit more outgoing but still is shy and great part of her is introverted, they makes she lost a bit of her fear of dead ends and can sleep at least one hour during the night. She not is the kind of people that loves to eat, begin that she dislikes of eat, just do because her body needs. She become a little more social, but still not is the best in communication and really thinks that she don't need of any friend besides Haruka and Shoutaro, but they are still work on it. Relationships *'Hamasaki Haruka' - The first person that really cares about Kuchou. Haruka is always trying to make Kuchou be more smiling and extroverted because she knows that a great person existe insides of her. Etymology Murasaki - Murasaki has can have different means depending on the Kanji used, her name is write with the Kanji "紫" meaning "Purple" Kuchou - Kuchō, write with the Kanji "胡蝶" means "Butterfly". In many cultures, the butterfly represents the soul, with the color purple representing the pure thought. Music Murasaki Kuchou's voice actor, Uchida Maaya. Has participated in one image song for the character they play. *'Soul Purity' Triva *Some of her Favorites: **Kuchou's favorite color is black. **Kuchou's favorite foods are sweets cooked by Haruka. **Kuchou's hoobie is read. **Her favorite quote is "Running and hiding from your thoughts does not make them go away." *Kuchou and Haruka has they name ended on "Saki". *She seens to be depressive and is coming out of depression. *The zone of her mind is of black colour, the color black is often used to portray something evil, depressing, scary and even death in the Western civilization. *Kuchou birth on November 2, making her of Sagittarius ♐. Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly characters